


Пуля

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), lintares



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Art, Canon-Typical Violence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: Флетчер не любил убивать людей. Но при необходимости мог делать это не хуже Микки в его юные годы.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Пуля

[](https://i.imgur.com/ZahYTnz.jpg)


End file.
